Hospital
Winden Hospital, set in 1986, is a primary location in Winden - Season 1 of Dark Personnel * Ines Kahnwald, Nurse * Donata Kraus, Nurse ** Benni's mother? ** Asks Ines to take her night shift, as she has to pick up Benni from soccer ** name tag says 'Donate Kraus' * Dr. Reimann Events Winden Hospital is where Ines Kahnwald works as a Nurse in 1986. She takes care of Mikkel Nielsen after Egon Tiedemann's sends him there to have his injuries looked after. On the night shift she took from Nurse Donata Kraus, Mikkel eventually tells Ines he comes from the future but she thinks he made it up due to the comics she gave him to read with the same subject. That night, Mikkel runs away from the hospital to try and find his way back through Winden Caves. He ends up falling in the cave and also injures his leg. While in the cave (in 1986) he hears Ulrich Nielsen (from 2019) banging on the welded door and Ulrich hears his cries for help. They both exit the cave sitting and facing each other distraught over the situation, but neither seeing the other, as they are in different years. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Ines Kahnwald calls Noah, a priest at St Christopher's Church, to come talk with Mikkel since she has been unable to get through to him. Noah asks Mikkel if he believes in God, but Mikkel says no and goes on to describe the Big Bang, evolution, and that religion is brainwashing. Noah then asks him what came before the Big Bang? What if it was God's act of creation? Noah also tells Mikkel that it is good he was raised to question things, but that it is also good to question those who question things. Finally, Noah tells Mikkel that God has a plan for every human being. Sebastian Krüger delivers dry cleaning to the hospital with his daughter Hannah along for the ride. Hannah with teen angst, sees Mikkel on the bench opening Ines's gift, a book titled 'I AM NOT AFRAID'. She walks up, sits down, and asks him if he thinks she is pretty. He doesn't answer and she goes on to say she imagines sometimes that she can do magic. If she wants something bad enough she can make it happen, like moving the bottle cap on the ground. Mikkel asks if she knows Harry Houdini, the world's greatest magician, but she says no. Mikkel picks up the bottle cap and performs a trick, the bottle cap magically switching between his hands. He tells her there is no such thing as magic, just illusion. Things only happen when people change them, with skill and in secret - then it seems like magic*. She asks him where he learned the trick and he tells her he is from the future and his name is Mikkel. She introduces herself as Hannah, and shakes hands with the boy from the future. Later after Mikkel falls asleep in the hospital bed, Ines covers him up and opens the book she gave him to discover his name as he has written 'this book belongs to Mikkel' on the title page. *Does this plant the seed of deceit against Ulrich, Katharina, and Regina? ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Locations